End Of The Old World, Beginning Of The New
by MissGreen x200
Summary: Five years past and now she's back. As time goes on her enemies will only get stronger. They will keep coming after her kids. But why? What part do they play in all of this? Will Damon and Athena ever truly be happy? - Full Summery Inside! D/MOC
1. Prolouge

**Sequel to "All My Life". Enjoy : )**

**Summery: Five years past and now she's back. As time goes on her enemies will only get stronger. They will keep coming after her kids. But why? What part do they play in all of this? Will Damon and Athena ever truly be happy? Is her destiny really written in stone? Only time will tell. Why? Because everything lies in Athena past life. She must journey back to the past learn help the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been five years.<p>

Now they know I'm not dead. Now they know how powerful the twins are. Now they want me and the twins. Together we can kill someone, anyone, in a blink of an eye.

And now they know my destiny. It was written on a wall in a cave. They found the cave. They saw my destiny, but that don't mean I'm going down without a fight.

I'll fight for my life. I'll fight for Prudence and Teyana's lives. I'll fight for the life of the son that I am supposed to have … sometime in the future. I'll fight for the love of my life, Damon Salvatore. I'll fight for the end of the world so that the new one can be born.

I'll end the world, that way the new one can be born. I'll kill all the demons that stand in my way. I'll kill all the vampires in my way. I'll kill any and all humans if I have to.

If I go down, I'll go down in history. That's for sure.

So tell the humans be aware. I'm back and I'm badder than ever, and I'm ready to end the world. No matter how mess up that sounds.


	2. See You Soon

**Damon:**

"So she's alive?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded. "She's alive."

"Is she a vampire?"

I hesitated, thinking about my dream the night before. "Yes."

_ It was dark. It was cold. Despite my vampire eyes – if that makes any sense – I couldn't see. I was surrounded by darkness. Nothing but darkness. They was until she came._

_ Athena. _

_ She made everything bright. I was in a wide open field. Flowers and grass growing all around. On the edge of the field was a forest. Athena walked from in between two trees and smiled at me._

_ I stared at her. "Athena."_

_ Athena smirked and walked up to me,"Hi, Damon."_

_ "Where are we?" I asked._

_ Athena hesitated. "I don't know. A forest somewhere." She sighs. "Beautiful isn't it?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "Are you confused, Damon?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "Use you mouth!" Athena hissed at me. "Speak."_

_ "I … Um …"_

_ Her voice was smooth, sweet."Yes, Damon."_

_ "I need you." I felt weak, naked._

_ "Soon, Damon." She kissed me. "Soon you can have me when ever, where ever." She smiled. "Remember that I'm always near by."_

_ Then she disappeared. _

Bonnie sighed. "She can't be a vampire if she just walked in the house, uninvited."

Stefan joined in. "That's true, Damon."

I growled in frustration. In the dream I _felt_ it. She had just fed before came into my dream. She was a vampire. "I know, trust me."

"Maybe it's not her." Elena said quietly. "Maybe someone took her body or something, Damon."

Prudence and Teyana giggled. "Mommy!" They said in unison.

It has been 5 years since Athena left. The necklaces that Athena left them hung around their neck. _P_ for Prudence and _T_ for Teyana.

I smiled at my little girls. "Yes mommy."

Bonnie shook her head. "Not for sure."

Prue stood up from where sat on the couch. "My mommy is alive!" She stomped her foot. "Why can't you guys just accept that?" Her eyes were black and she spoke slowly. "My. Mother. Is. Alive."

Bonnie nodded. She was scared of Prudence. She looked like me, dark raven hair, crystal blue eyes. But she took after Athena.

Teyana rolled her eyes. "Calm down."

Prue glared at her sister but sat back down on the couch.

"There is too much tension in this room." Caroline sighed. "Girls, do you want to go to the park with?"

Prue shrugged while Tey nodded.

Caroline smiled and held out her hand. "Come on then."

Teyana giggled and grabbed Caroline hand. Prue walked past them, arms crossed.

Once they were out of the house I talked. "I know it's her."

Serena eyed me. "How do you know it's her?

"This isn't the first dream I had." I sigh. "She been haunting my dreams since her supposed funeral."

"Why say something now?" Ava asked.

"She said that I can have her soon. She must be coming – I know where she is."

Elena perked up. "Where?"

"In my dream we were in the woods somewhere. I think I know where that place is." I stood up and began to walk to the door when Caroline bust threw the door with the twins. "What's going on?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "I don't know. We were attacked."

"By who?"

Prue eyed the door before turning to me. "Demons."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the door flying off it's hinges. Two bald men in dark cloaks walked in.

The one on the right spoke, "Give us the children."

I stepped in front of Prue and Tey. "Over my dead body."

The creature smiled, showing bright yellow teeth. "All –"

The windows burst, class flew everywhere; I blocked the twins from the shards of glass. "Touch him and you die."

Athena.

"Who are you?" The creature snarled.

Athena flicked her wrist and both of the creatures went flying. "I'm the mother." She smiled, "I don't appreciate you trying to kidnap my kids." Athena tilted her chin up and the demons caught on fire.

The twins squealed and ran up to Athena, "Mommy, mommy!"

Athena dropped to her knees and hugged Prue and Tey. "Hi darlings." She then looked at me, "Told you you'd see me soon."


	3. Trip Down Memory Lane

_**Athena:**_

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked me.

I stood in the middle of the Boarding House foyer. Everyone besides me and Elena were sitting. Elena walked around me in a circle; like a predator stalking her prey. I didn't care. She needed it.

She thought that since I was back, Damon would forget about her and go to me and the twins so we can have our happy little family. Over the past five years Damon and Elena have gotten close. She was there when I left him heart broken and confused. He confined in her and ending up loving her. Her and Stefan broke up because he didn't want to be dragged down.

Elena and Damon got together, and she helped Damon raise the twins when I could not. Damon thought – hoped – that the twins would grow up to think of Elena as a mother figure, but their first word was my name. When ever Elena asked if they could say mommy they spat at her.

At that thought I shook my head, but smiled at Elena, lightly. "Protecting my kids. What else?"

She rolled her shoulders, "Now you care about them?"

The twins eyes darkened and started to move towards Elena. I looked at them and gave them a _you-better-sit-your-asses- down _look. They sat down. "I've always cared abut them."

Elena stopped in front of me. "I don't think so," She snarled, flashing her fangs. "You left them. For five years."

I flexed my shoulders. I knew this was coming. "I know."

"Why?" Elena asked, "Just, why?"

"I was to dangerous to be around them. I couldn't control my emotions, my powers." I glared at her, "You know that."

"And you can control your powers now?" Elena asked me.

I locked eyes with her. "What color are my eyes?"

"They're blue. What do that have to do with anything?"

"When my powers are out of control you'll know. My eyes will become a greenish gray color."

"Maybe you're just saying that to make us feel better."

Damon piped in. "It's true. When her powers where out of control her eyes were green-gray."

Elena snapped at him, "No one asked you."

It took all my will power not to rip her throat out. "But yet he spoke."

Elena snarled at me, "That's it!" She lunged at me, throwing me into the wall above the fire place.

I fell smack into the floor. Elena jostled me up. I let her. I let her smack me. I let her punch me. I let her kick me. I let her throw me into walls. And I let her rip a leg of a wooden table in one of the hall ways and stake me.

I could have stopped her; but I didn't she need to let out all her anger. She was upset that I left her to believe I was dead for five years. She's upset that I came back. She's upset that Damon loves me.

I lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, stake sticking up from my chest. I traced the pattern of the ceiling until I got bored and ripped the stake from my chest. "Anyone else wants to take their anger out on me?"

Everyone gaped at me.

"But … But I staked you." Elena whispered.

I ran my fingers threw her hair. "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me."

"I noticed."

"Why did you decide to come back now?" Serena asked.

I looked at her. When I died – left – we weren't on good terms. "Maybe I missed you guys," I looked around the room. "Or maybe I have a duty to fulfill."

Ava eyes glistened, "What would that be?"

Why was she about to cry? I sat on the couch next to her. "Don't worry about it." I smirked but then frowned. "Why are you upset?"

"I thought you were dead," She whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again."

I looked at Ava. She has been my best friend since the day I was born. We did everything together. We shared a crib. We shared dolls. We played dress up. We played board games together. We went shopping together. We did each other hair, make-up. And we confined in each other. I would be nothing with out her, as she was nothing with out me.

I almost smiled. "I'm here now."

Ava flung her arms around me. "Do that and _I'll_ kill you."

I didn't hug her back. I couldn't because I was leaving again, soon. And it would break her heart.

I pulled way and stood up. To hide how I felt, I flexed my shoulders. "I have to go."

"What?" Ava screamed, grabbing my arm. "So soon?" I looked away. "Please stay."

In mono tone I said, "No. I'm not staying where I'm not wanted."

Serena smiled and waved, "Goodbye."

I glared at her before slowly walking towards her. We haven't been on good terms for a while. A long while. At first I thought we were just growing up, growing apart. But it's not that. I've noticed that Serena always hated me. But the only reason she stuck by was because of Ava.

I left my predator instinct take over. I slowly stalked towards her. I blocked everything out. I drowned out every sound, except her slow heart beat.

A lot have changed over five years. Elena as well as Caroline, Serena and Ava are vampires. I changed them myself. Elena knows that. Another reason why she hates me.

Suddenly there's a sharp pain in my head and then everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Athena." He said smiling at me.<em>

_ I looked at him warily. Today was my birthday and he – James – invited me to his house to chill with him and his friends. He never did that before. Never. So I knew something was up. Yet I smiled at him and his friends. "Hi."_

_ James blond friend with green eyes smirked. "You got ya a pretty young thing. With big titties. Wanna share?"_

_ James punched him in the shoulder, "Na, Prist. She's all mine. Right now. " He put a arm around me, "Maybe I'll share later."_

_ I scrunched up my nose. He smelled like blunts and whiskey. And no doubt in my mind, he was drunk and high. "Maybe I should come back later."_

_ James shook his head. "No. I gotta show you to my pals."_

_ I turned away. "They seen me. I'm leaving now."_

_ "Ooh." Prist said, "You gotta teach her a lesson for that, bruh."_

_ James was holding my arm, in my face, in my ear. "I will." He smiled. "Maybe you guys should go."_

_ His friends nodded and quickly left._

_ As soon as the door closed I was slapped. Slapped so hard that I flew into the door, hitting my head. "What you do that for?" I asked, holding my head._

_ I should have listened to my mother. She said James was nothing but trouble. A middle school drop out. A jerk. A cheat. A pig. A scandal. Oh God, I should have listened. _

_ James kicked me, "Shut up!"_

_ He tried to kick me again but I grabbed his foot and pulled. He fell and I scrambled to my feet and tried to run but James grabbed my ankle and I fell on the floor. James climbed on top of me and tried to take my dress off. "Stop!" I screamed._

_ It was no use. He pulled my dress up and pulled my panties down. "Stop. Oh God. Stop, James!" _

_ He didn't stop no matter how much I screamed and kicked and punch him. Eventually he clamped his hand over my mouth and entered me..._

...

The scenery changed.

_I was in James bathroom, staring at a thin white strip in my hand. I was late for my period. And I was never late. Never._

_ So this meant one thing._

_ I was pregnant. At least I thought I was so I took a pregnancy test. The results were positive. I panicked._

_ If I told James... I didn't even think of what he would do._

_ Things changed since he raped me. I should have left him... And I did but he came on his hands and knees – literally – and begged for me to take him back. I had to._

_ I thought things would change, and they did. But not the way I expected. He hit __me for any little thing. He wouldn't stop until I said I was sorry. Even then, sorry wasn't enough, I had to sleep with him._

_ It went on and on like that for the past month._

_ I heard the door slam and I quickly threw the pregnancy test away._

_ "Athena," James bellowed. "Get out the bathroom. I gotta's piss."_

_ I swallowed what I thought was my left breath of air and shuffled out the bathroom._

_ While James was in the bathroom I paced back and forth thinking of ways to tell him. All of them ended badly. Me dead. Me in the hospital. But luckily, and not so luckily, I didn't have to tell him. _

_ James barged out the bathroom. "You're pregnant!" _

_ I didn't have a chance to speak. James plummeted me with punches and kicks to my stomach._

The scenery changed, again.

_ "I told you not to get involved with him!" My mom said._

_ I groaned. I was laying in a hospital bed, with my mom and dad besides me. Elena was off with her friends somewhere. "Not now, mom."_

_ "Not now?" She snapped, tears streaming down her face. "Then when? When you end up in ya grave? He raped you, gotten you pregnant and when he found out he beat the shit out of you."_

_ I looked away, only to catch sight of my black and blue bruises. I winced at the sight of them, that made my mom carry on more._

_ "You can't even move without being in pain," She hissed. "How long has this been going on?"_

_ I ignored her._

_ "Answer me!"_

_ My father jumped in, "If you don't talk, we'll pressing charges. Hell! Even if you do we're still pressing charges."_

_ "You can't press charges on him," I squealed._

_ "We can, and we will."_

_ "You can't if... If I liked it."_

_ "What are you say?" Mom asked._

_ "I liked having sex with him," My parents gasped. "And you can't press charges on him for abuse because I threw the first punch," I lied. "He just defended himself."_

...

The scenery changed, once again. But now, I'm fifteenth years old.

_James looked at me and smiled. "You ready?"_

_ I flexed my shoulders. "As ready as I'll every be."_

_ I couldn't believe what James talked me into. We were about to rob a jewelery store. He didn't have to money to buy me anything, so he decided to steal it._

_ "Pick out anything you want." He said._

_ "I don't want anything."_

_ James grunted, pulling his mask over his head. "Well, I do." _

_ I sighed and put my mask on._

_ "1...2...3...Go!"_

_ We burst threw the doors, our guns raised. This wasn't the first time we did something like this. We've been going on like this for the past three months. If we – he – didn't have the money for something, he'd guilt me into go stealing it with him._

_ I made everyone get onto the ground while James stuffed whatever he wanted into his sack. "Hurry up," I snapped at him._

_ He glared at me, but sped up. Eventually he had his bag filled with rings, bracelets, necklaces, watches and diamonds. He grabbed my hand and we fled threw the back door._

_ We ran threw the ally like we were trying to escape a fire. Then we heard sirens. Police cars blocked out exits. "How they get here so fast?" James snarled, turning around. He quickly grabbed onto the latter on the side of the building. _

_ I tried to do likewise but a police officer got to me. I looked up, James left me._

...

Once again, the scenery changed.

_ "Listen to me, and listen to me good," My mom looked at me pointedly. "He's a hustler, he's no good at all. He's a loser, a bum."_

_ I narrowed my eyes, "I must be one too."_

_ She ignored me, "He lies. He bluffs. He's unreliable. He's a sucker, with a gun."_

_ I ran my hands threw my hair. "I know you told me I should stay away. You said he's a dog, a stay."_

_ "And your mother was right," My father included._

_ "You don't know him like I do. He's just... A bad boy, with a tainted heart. But I know this ain't smart. But I can't leave him."_

_ "After everything he did to you?" Tears brimmed at my mother's eyes. "He's a criminal."_

_ "I know." I sighed. "Mama, I'm in love that criminal. This love... It isn't rational, it's physical." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Please, don't cry. I'll be alright."_

_ My father tensed. "He's a villain. He's a killer, just for fun. He's unpredictable and he's got no conscious. None."_

_ I said nothing. I couldn't. Why can't they just be happy for me? I get it. He's bad news. But they haven't been held by him. They haven't been kissed by him. They haven't been loved by him. He's everything I want and more._

_ Threw clenched teeth I said, "You don't understand."_

_ "So explain."_

_ "I get it. I see from you perspective. But see from mine. He cares about me. He loves me. Even though it hurts. You want me to be with Mr. Right, but I'd rather stick with Mr. Wrong. Me and Mr. Wrong get along so good, even though it breaks my heart so bad." I smile, a little bit. "He's got my name tattooed on his arm. A picture of me is his lucky charm. You can talk about him all you want, I don't care. Nothing can tear us apart."_

_ Mom cleared her throat, "Pack your bags."_

...

Now, I was in _that_ school, again. Dangerous Girls. Sixteen years old.

_ "And your punishment is... thirty minutes in the Freezer." _

_ The Freezer. Heard of it before, in this school. It's nothing but a freezer, with a capital "f". _

_ I saw what being in the Freezer did to these girls. Their limbs were so frozen that they had to be cut off. Sometimes they died. I didn't care then. But now, I'm about to experience the Freezer._

_ Ms. Shawl led me to the Freezer. The freezer in the schools cafeteria. Elk. Assholes. Putting teenage girls in freezers. Ms. Shawl opened the Freezer and I walked in, head high. She couldn't know my weakness._

_ The door closed and I was basked in the cold and darkness. Slowly I sat on the floor, which only made me colder._

_ What type of punishment was this? Sitting in a freezer for thirty minutes? What school does that? This school. When I go home – if I ever do – my parents might have to send me to jail instead of DG because I will kill them!_

_ I sat still and let myself freeze, die. Slowly._

...

Sadly, I was still in the school.

_"Your punishment is … the White Room." The Dean said. "Four hours."_

_ The White Room is exactly that. A room with white walls. I have to sit their for four hours. Perfect. Some alone time. I started to think. _

_ Where did I go wrong? When I went back to James after he raped me? When I didn't leave James after he put me in the hospital? When I got locked up, and my parents had to bail me out because I robbed Jewel World, with James? Defending him? Loving him? Never leaving him? Getting pregnant at fourteen? _

_ About maybe … a hour in Ms. Shawl walked in the room, hands behind her back. I eyed her. She was up to something. But what?_

_ "Lonely?" Ms. Shawl asked._

_ I laughed. "Me? Lonely? Never."_

_ "Yeah, okay."_

_ I raised an eyebrow. "Trying to imply something?"_

_ God, I hated this woman. Since I came to DG, she been giving me a hard time. For no reason at all._

_ "No." She raised her hands, "Just want to give you this." She took her hands from behind her back, revealing a snow globe. I tried to back away, but it was to late. Ms. Shawl smashed the snow globe into my face._

_ Glass pitched at my face and I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain and Ms. Shawl laughter as I plucked the glass out of my face, piece by piece._

__...

I was back home, in my bathroom.

_ I looked at myself. In the mirror and frowned before looking back at my hand. At the pregnancy test. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. And not the first time in my life._

...

Klaus.

_ "They think you're dead."_

_ I flexed my shoulders. A habit of mine. "I know."_

_ "So leave with us."_

_ "I can't."_

_ Klaus huffed. "Why?"_

_ I glared at him."My kids."_

_ Faye rolled her eyes. "Write them letters."_

_ Lorelei nodded. "If you don't leave with us you'd probably will end up killing them, yourself. Your unstable"_

_ I thought for a moment. I was unstable was a human, so I know that I'm more than unstable now. As a vampire everything is heightened. Feelings, emotions. All of that stuff. I didn't want to hurt the twins so I made the hardest choice in my life. "I'll stay with you." They smiled. "But I'm not leaving Mystic Falls. That way I'd be able to keep an eye on the twins." They frowned, leaving a heavy silence in the room.  
><em>

_ "Fine," Klaus said eventually._

...

Damon

_ "Why, Athena?" Damon screamed at the empty sky. "Why did you leave us?" A tear slid down his cheek and he whispered,"Why?"_

_ I was heartbroken. From deep inside the forest, I watched Damon. My Damon. Heartbroken. Sad. Angry. Broken. Hurt._

_ And it's all my fault._

_ I took a step towards him, but stopped when Elena came into view. She wrapped her arms around Damon and pulled him into her embrace._

_ Now, it was my turn to be hurt._

...

Destiny.

_"You know what you're looking for?" Faye asked me._

_ I ignored her and walked deeper into the cave, until I saw it. The ancient drawings of my ancestors. I read the writing on the wall. "'The day she's born everything will change. She will grow up, knowing she's different. She will turn seventeen and her world will turn topsy curvy. She will soon learn her Destiny. What she must to do. End the world, so that a new one can grow. Athena Arabella Gilbert who will also be known as Bay Teyana Marie Merriman. She will give birth to twins. Prudence Adriana and Teyana Millian Salvatore. And later on Wyatt Ricky Salvatore. She and her kids will end the old Earth, world, so that a new one can be born. Better.'"_

...

I sat up, with a gasp. Everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"We... Bonnie did a spell..." Ava started.

"Spit it out," I spat.

"We just saw your memories."

For once in my life I didn't have anything smart to say.


	4. Bonding Moment

_**This chapter based on Who You Are by Jessie J. Enjoy : )  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athena:<strong>_

They seen my memories. Damn. It was bad enough that I lived them, but to go back and remember every detail. Every feeling and emotion I felt. It pained me. But, oh well. It didn't kill me it made me stronger.

I remember what my mother said: _"You're loosing yourself. In the stars. You look up, and wish on a star. That never actually works. Never. Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing. It's okay, to not be okay. Sometimes it's hard, I get it. But you can cry. Tears don't mean you're loosing, giving up, everybody's bruising. Just be true to yourself. There's nothing wrong with who you are."_

And, boy, she was wrong. She'd told me that when she first saw all my cuts. We were at the doctors. They were examining the cuts to make sure they weren't infected. They weren't, but they counted my cuts. I had seventy-five cuts. Ten on each of my arms and wrist. Five on each of my shoulders and forearms. Five on both sides of my stomach. And the rest on my inner thighs.

I could've died, the doctor told us. I lost a lot of blood. And the fact that I refused to eat anything... My mother used to call me 'Crab'. I asked her why one day and she said, "When crabs sense danger they retreat into their selves, their shells. That's what you do."

True. 'Cuz, what I learned, you can't trust anybody. Even yourself. Because at times you turn into your own worst enemy.

I heard movement and flexed my shoulders. A habit of mines. I was in the forest, up in one of the trees.

"Athena," It was Elena, "I know you're here."

I jumped down from the tree. "Stalking me now?"

"No..." She sighed. "After you left, I don't know, a screen popped up. Showed us more of your memories."

"And?" I asked, bored.

"I asked Bonnie about it, and she told me that she did a spell."

"Huh. What spell?"

"Um.. The name of it was, something like, Understanding Spell."

I nodded slightly. I've heard of that spell. It shows people's memories, so that you'd understand where they come from, why they act the way they do.

"You defended me."

"I always did." I shrugged. "Nothing special."

"No." Elena said. "When that big fat girl was bullying me, after I ran away crying you came and punched her in the face. You guys ended up fighting, and somehow y'all ended up fighting in the middle of the street – because you dragged her." She swallowed. "You got hit by a car, because of me."

"I got hit by that damn car because I decided to drag that bitch, like she was my life size rag doll."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did."

"You risked your life for me. Over nothing."

"So, you getting bullied is nothing?"

"Half of the times you've been in the hospital, you've been there because you were protecting me."

"Yes, and?"

"Why?"

I hate this. I hate this conversation. I hate emotions. They make the human being weak. Useless. Worthless.

I looked Elena in the eye. "No matter how much you hate me, you'll always be my sister. Till the day I, or you, die I will protect you."

A tear slipped down Elena cheek, and she hugged me. I let her. And lately I've been letting people do a lot of things.

….

"Hi, mommy!" The twins squealed.

I almost smiled. "Hi babies."

Prudence looked out the window. "It's raining."

I looked at the rain. The three of us smiled. I sent a thought into their mind, _Singing and dancing in the rain?_

Tey smiled big. _Yes._

"Go put your rain boots and stuff on."

They nodded and ran along.

Damon came up behind me. "Where you taking them?"

"Outside."

"Outside where?"

I turned to look at him. "Just outside."

"What do you plan on doing outside? It's raining."

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes." I bit back a snarl. "We're just going to play in the rain. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Ready!" Tey exclaimed.

Prue glared at Damon, but smiled at me. "Ready."

I opened the door and ran into the rain, human speed, and started singing.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror. _

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Loosing my mind on a tiny error._

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no._

Everyone was watching us. Prue smiled and jumped in the rain, followed by Tey, staring at the stars.

_Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars._

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing._

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

See where my mother got it from?

I smiled as Teyana danced in the rain, singing.

_Tears don't mean you're losing._

_Everybody's bruising._

_Just be true to who you are._

The three of us sang together.

_Who you are, who you are, who you are._

_Who you are, who you are, who you are._

_Who you are, who you are, who you are._

I finger combed my wet hair, and looked up at the dark sky.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah._

_The more I try the less it's working, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_'Cause everything inside me screams_

_No, no, no, no,no. _

Prue held hands with Tey and danced around in circles, around me.

_Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars._

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing._

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

Tey shook her wet hair.

_But tears don't mean you're losing._

_Everybody's bruising._

_There's nothing wrong with who you are._

We all froze and stared up at the night sky. I was crying and was glad that it was raining. I closed my eyes and let the emotions flow out of me.

_Yes, no's, egos, fake show like boom_

_Just go and leave me alone._

_Real talk, real life, good luck, good night._

_With a smile, that's my home, that's my home, no_

_No, no, no, no_

Prue held her arms up and sung loud with all her might.

_Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars._

_Seeing in deceiving, dreaming is believing._

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

Tey held me and Prue hands, and looked directly at me.

_Tears don't mean you're losing._

_Everybody's bruising._

_Just be true to who you are._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

I smiled at my daughters, then closed my eyes. What a perfect boding moment. But it's over now.


	5. Welcome Back Mom and Dad

_**Prue:**_

After playing in the rain Mom brought me and Tey in the house, washed us, clothed us, and fed us. Now she was sucking up to us.

"Guess what." Mom said.

"What?" Tey asked.

"I got presents for y'all."

I glared at me. "I don't see any presents."

Mom's eyes turned green and then back to blue. "That's the power of magic."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Who do she think she was? She left us when the day we were born and now she think she can waltz back into our lives. I hate her. But for Tey's sake I try to get along with her. Tey said that she feel as though Mom is really trying to get along with us. She gets nothing but a positive feeling form her.

But I don't know. How can we trust her? She was a dealer. She was a user. A alcoholic. She killed people for fun and don't even bat an eyelash. And she was supposed to end the world!

How can anyone trust Athena Arabella Gilbert?

As if she could hair my thoughts she spoke, "You don't have to trust me. I don't need you to trust me. And, for one, I was forced to deal and use, and drink. Two, killing with out batting a eyelash? You're right. I turned off my emotions. Lastly, I'm not ending the _whole _world. I'm just making sure that human, vampires, werewolves, and all the other creatures, can live together. That's what I was supposed to do. That's what I was born to do."

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked.

Mom sighed. "Yes. I can hear your thoughts, and read your emotions."

I growled at her, flashing my fangs. "Stay out of my head."

Mom was unfazed. "Next time don't scream your thoughts at me." I huffed. Anyone else would have backed down. "Maybe that's because I'm not anyone else."

Tey stood up. "Stop!" We both turned to look at her. "Why can't we be a family? Mommy, me, Prue, and Daddy! One big happy family!"

Mom eyes flashed. "That can't happen, sweetie."

"Why not?"

A emotion flashed across Mom's face. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. "I'm your real mommy. But there can't be a family of you two, me and Damon."

"Why?" Tey asked again.

Mom ran her hand through her hair. "Remember when Daddy got dressed up real nice?" We nodded. "And Elena had on that real pretty white dress?" We nodded again, she swallowed hard. "And they kissed?"

"Yes?" Tey asked.

"Well, they got married."

"What's married?"

"It's when you promise to be with someone forever."

Tears brimmed at Tey's eyes. "Elena is our mom?"

"Yes."

I cleared my throat. "Were you ever married?"

"Yes." Everyone in the room was shocked.

"And now?"

Mom got up. "It's complicated." She then sighed. "Keep the presents, if you want them. If not, throw them away, sell them, I don't care." Then she walked out the house.

Confused, I looked at where she was sitting. There, neatly stacked, was 10 presents.

_**Athena:**_

James. Married. Abused. James. Those were the words running a marathon in my head.

"Thinking about me?" A dark voice called from the darkness, and automatically I knew who it was. James. He pinned me to a tree by my throat. "Did you miss me?"

"Not at all."

James smirked and kissed my neck. "Maybe I can change your mind." I took a breath. "I still know what gets you wet."

I growled and pushed him, only to have him grip on to me tighter and fall into a pile of leaves. Me in his arms. He smiled. A real smile. And I knew he was right. I did miss him, despite all the things he did to me.

I straddled him and pulled on his collar, slowly bringing my face closer to his. "You know what? I did miss you." Then I kissed him.

At first it was slow, passionate. Then our kisses became more hungry and angry. James was hungry for me. He wanted me. I can feel it in his pants. Me? I don't give a damn. I'm a vampire. I can't get killed my aids or a STD. But I was angry. He left me. He made me think that he was dead and then he came back. A vampire. But now that I think about it he has always been a vampire. Every time he hit me he seemed to be holding back his strength. One hit, full on, could have killed me.

James suddenly pulled back. "I should take you on this forest floor."

Finally, my sense of thought. I pushed myself off of James. "No."

He huffed. "Still mad at me."

I glare at him. "I should kill you for what you did to me."

He stood. "I did it for a reason."

"What reason is that?" I asked, wary.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you this: everything happens for a reason. You should know that better than anyone else."

I tilted my head up, that way I could look him in the eye. "I will be needing you, soon. Stay close by." I had a meeting to go to so I walked away.

….

_ You are late. _

"Sorry your royal highness. I ran into someone."

_Ah. James_

I rolled my eyes."Yes. Now state your business."

_How are things going? Saving the world yet? Close to it? Of course not! You've been playing house. Slacking. Only if someone could take your place. Then we wouldn't have to deal with you and your bull. Fixing the world now. Playing house later. God! Why couldn't they have chosen someone else. I wish I could – _

"Oh shut the hell up. I'm working on it. Now if you don't mind I'll – "

_Oh no you won't. You will sit down and listen. I am superior to you.._

I laughed darkly. "Your dead to me."

The witches ignored me. _Your going to need help so we are taking some of your power to bring back the Gilbert's and the Salvatore's._

"What do you mean?"

They hesitated. _We are going to tap into your magic and use it, along with ours, to bring your parents and the Salvatore boys parents back to life._

_ "_No."

_You're going to need back up. _

"No I won't."  
><em>That's what you think. <em>They sighed. _Your dismissed._

Angrily I stalked out of the abandoned house. All I could think was, this couldn't be happening.

….

My phone started ringing. It was Damon, I picked up. "What do you want Damon?"

He replied huskily. "Never thought you'd keep the same cell number."

I looked at my clock. 8:15 AM, it read. What type of vampire is up this early? One with twins. "Mh. Yup. What do you want?"

He hesitates. "The twins want you to take them to school today."

"Okay."

"Today's Show and Tell . . ."

"And?"

"They want to bring you to school."

My kids wanted to bring me school for Show and Tell. Did they do the say with Elena? No I don't think so. "Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

_**Damon:**_

I couldn't believe that the twins wanted to bring Athena to Show and Tell. I don't know why they won't even consider bringing Elena.

"What did I do to make them hate me so much?" Elena asked, drawing her knees to her chest.

I rubbed circles on her back. "They don't hate you. As you can see, growing up – actually since the day they were born – they've always known who there mother is. I don't know how but I know that they do. So, maybe, they only see Athena as a mother."

"I don't know what to do to make them see me as their mother. I take them out to eat, to the park, buy nice things for them. And, most of all, love them like a mother should." A tear escaped down her cheek. "Athena wasn't there for them. I was. Why can't they love me?"

"Stop being such a baby," Prue walked into the room. "We love you. But you aren't our mother. Get over it." Then she walked out.

"Oh God," Elena cried.

_**Teyana:**_

Show and Tell went fine. Everyone loved Mom. But I couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with Mom. Her eyes kept flashing from blue to green until they finally stopped, a hazel blue and green. Something was about to happen but I don't know if it's going to be bad or good.

I sent a message through the mind link me and Prue had, _Feel it?_

Prue looked at me and then at Mom. _Of course, stupid. Just now feeling it? While we're walking home?_

I sent a picture of me rolling my eyes. _No you damn idiot! _Yes. I swear. _I'm just now mentioning it._

_ Look here, bi – _

Mom gave me a look as if she heard me. Mom nodded. "I can hear you. Both of you.

Prue glared at her. "So you're just going to read our thoughts without permission?"

"No. You're in my bloodline. And it's not my fault that you shout your thoughts at each other. Learn to keep it quite."

Prue huffed.

I cleared my throat. "So what's going to happen?"

Mom's eyes turned green and she grabbed me and Prudence's hands and ran into the boarding house, throwing us on the floor next to the couch. Mom slammed the door and fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

Dad, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Serena and Ava ran into the room. Ava was over by Athena in a second. "What's going on?"

Mom coughed up more blood. "Move."

"No. How do we help."

"You can't. You don't understand." More blood. "Move!" Mom got up on her knees and forcefully shoved Ava next to Serena.

Ava began to cry. "What's going on?"

"Well . . ." She fell to the ground on her side. "Let's just say that some friends of mine are using some of my power to bring … some people back."

"What people?" Elena asked.

Mom looked Elena in the eye. "Mom and Dad." Blue light shined from Mom's eyes and then moved to her body before flowing in front of her, creating a portal. "Here they come."

And surely enough a man and a woman stepped trough the portal, the light disappearing. Mom stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Had a safe trip?"

The woman wiped the hair out of Mom's face. "Sorry you had to go through that."

Mom laughed. "No your not."

The woman shrugged. "Your right."

Mom showed her fangs. "If the witches didn't think you were useful, I'd kill you."


	6. I Shall Die

_**Athena:**_

Elena ran and threw her arms around Mom and Dad. I stepped back. Things were going back to the way they were all those years ago. The perfect family consisting of the three Gilbert's with me on the sidelines. A Merriman. Mom looked at me and I felt my self slowly sink into darkness. Then I was reliving all the important stuff that happened over the last five years.

_The Demon smiled at me, helping me off the boat. "Welcome to the Dark Dimension." His British accent was thick._

_ I smirked. "Why hello there."_

_ "May I help you?"_

_ "Yes … Point me in the way in which the Queen is taking residence." _

_ He pointed to the castle far in the distance of the red sunset. "That way."_

_ I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."_

_. . . ._

_ Here I was. At the castle. I kicked the door open. Almost immediately I was attacked by the Queen's guards. I killed them immediately; slitting their throats, cutting their heads off, setting them on fire. And let me just say, it was fun. _

_ "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I yelled, walking up the stairs. "You knew I was coming. You can see the future! You should have had an army ready."_

_ "You're right." The Queen called from somewhere within the castle._

_ "Ready to die?"_

_ "Of course, my child. I've been ready. I've been waiting for the day that you would return and take over. I can't continue. I don't have the heart. No. But you do." Suddenly she was in front of me, stroking my cheek. "Your mother could have raised you better, though. But everything happens for a reason, and you, my sweet, wonderful child, knows that better than anyone else." The Queen smiled softly. "I'm so lucky to have you as a granddaughter and as the next Ruler of the Dark Dimension."_

_ Even though I didn't know her, I loved her. "Are you ready?"_

_ Grand smiled and laced her fingers with mine. "Let's do this." _

_ She led me into her bedroom and onto her balcony. There were all her royal subjects, waiting. "Today is the day!" She called. "The day that I give up the right as Queen, Ruler of the Dark Dimension." She smiled at me. "Today I give it to my granddaughter, Bay Teyana Marie Merriman, the new Queen!" She raised my hand. "And now for the sacrifice."_

_ I quickly snatched my hand back and thrust it in her chest, grabbing her heart. "I may not know you … but I love you."_

_ The life slowly drained out of her. "As I love you my child. Stay strong."_

_ Without another word I ripped her heart out. Then turned to the subjects. "I am Bay Teyana Marie Merriman, the new Queen. Daughter of Lorelei Rebekah Merriman. Granddaughter of Emilee Adeline Leona Merriman. I only have one request: respect me. If you do not respect me you will die. Plain and simple. Same rules and regulations apply as to when Queen Emilee was Ruler. Dismissed."_

_. . . ._

_ "My Queen," It was my Seeker, Rose. "A new prophecy has been written in the stones by the Old Witches."_

_ "Yes …"_

_ Rose sent the prophecy into my mind. I sighed. I needed to go home and fix the world for the humans. Become their Ruler and Queen also. Destroy the old world and then create a new one. One that includes all supernatural beings and humans getting along. _

_ "Get a boat here, quick." I sighed, leaning back. "It's time for me to take a trip back home"_

_. . . ._

_ "Please, Uncle Klaus." _

_ "No!"_

_ I huffed. "Why do you have to be so got damn stubborn?"_

_ "Why do you have to be so damn needy?"_

_ "I am Queen. What I say goes. And I say that you will help me. You and our family. Go get them." I sent what he needed to do into his mind. "You know what must be done."_

The rest of my memories were a blur.

I was back in the present, glaring at the bitch I call my mother. Miranda Gilbert. "Had fun sending me back to my past?"

Miranda smiled. "Your father and I knew what you've been up to for the last five years. But your family don't."

"If I could, I'd ban the word 'family'." I spat.

"Queen of all supernatural?" Ava asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I let my British accent seep in. Being in the Dark Dimension for five years will defiantly give you a stupid British accent. Why British? "I need not explain what my business is."

"No?" Damon rolled his eyes. "How bout you tell us why since the day the twins turned one month old all types of people want to take them. Can you answer that?"

"Many people wish not that I was in power. They don't like my ways. So to get me to step down they try to steal the twins, princesses of the Dark Dimension. Unsuccessful all the time."

"But how? We don't kill them. As soon as we try they … explode."

"Part of my powers. I become invisible and sneak in and kill them."

"So that's what you meant by saying that you never left?" Damon asked.

I nodded. "I've seen everything that has happened in this house?"

Elena eyes became as wide a soccer balls. "Everything?"

I tilt my head back and look at the ceiling. "Everything."

It's true. I did see everything. The parties that they threw for the twins. The love that was made in the house. The arguments. The fights with other vampires and demonic creatures coming after the twins. The blood baths.

Damon and Elena having sex …

Everything.

"I can tell them … Or," Dad softly pat my hair. And yes I call my mother by her first name … When she gets me pissed off. And my father Dad. "You can tell them if you want to …"

"Tell us what?" Serena asked.

"There will be a battle between Athena and those who want to bring her down …"

"And?" Elena asked.

"I don't know how to explain it …"

"Athena?"

I sighed. "Those who want to bring me down are planning a battle. Me against them. No one can help me." I began to pace. "They want to see if I am truly fit to be Queen of the Dark Dimension. Because if I am I am fit to be Queen of all supernatural beings and the whole world."

"So it's like a test?" Ava asked.

"Sort of." Mom said.

"What do you mean?"

I answered, "There will be a Time Shift – "

"What's a Time Shift?"

"When the whole world goes through an invisible portal. It will bring us the the future. Weather it be a day, a week, a month, or a year. 20 years at the most. Everything that is supposed to happen during those time periods will happen and will leave us the memories of what happened."

"So what's the big deal?" Damon asked. "Going into the future. Woo!"

"The big deal is that anything could happen. Anything. And I might not be able to fix it."

"Like what?"

"You or anyone could be killed and I wouldn't be able to do anything … So when we go through the portal I will put us and the Dark Dimension and the whole world inside my force-field. That way people will only die if it was their time, natural cause."

"And again, the big deal?"

I looked at Mom and Dad, then everyone else. "I shall die."


End file.
